Shadows of pain
by Nightglider-star
Summary: Something terrible happens to the person Tomoyo cares about as much as Sakura(Hint, it's not Eriol or Sonomi) chapter 2 is up! I'm sorry for not writing the disclaimer, but the CCS isn't mine! and please review or I'll...cry...sniff
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Not owned my me, except the new characters in this story whom you don't recognise.  
  
THE BEGINNING OF CHANGES  
  
"Oh Tomoyo-chan, I'm so happy." Sakura sighed as she twirled around Tomoyo's massive room. Tomoyo stiffled a giggle. Sakura had been waltzing around dreamily for the past five minuets and the more she did, the more Tomoyo felt a surge of excitement.  
  
Sakura deserved to be happy. Tomoyo thought happily as she saw Sakura, now waltzing around with her robe as though drifting in clouds. After all she had gone through. First the fact that she had lost her mother. Then her father hadn't been there for her as much as he should have. Her brother almost out for a part time job all the time, and then the card capturing along with being dumped by Yukito.She really deserved to be happy.and only he could give her that happiness.  
  
Tomoyo sighed with happiness as Sakura collapsed in her bed finally, looking in to space with a dreamy smile on her face.  
  
It was just like a romantic fairy tale, Tomoyo thought as she watched Sakura's chest rise and fall with the rhythm of her breathing. Just when Sakura thought another love would be parted away from her forever, he saved her from the misery and gave her the happiness she had never dreamed of.. No other boy I know could have done this for her.. I had always known there was something special about Li-kun, even if his behavior would have doubted many people.  
  
Tomoyo smiled as her best friend sighed, gazing in to nowhere and wrapped her arms around her thin frame.  
  
"I'm Happy too Sakura chan." Tomoyo whispered truthfully as she looked over at Sakura. Sakura wasn't listening, just as Tomoyo had suspected. Her eyes were clouded with happiness.  
  
Tomoyo smirked, "Yeah.I cant wait for the big day, you can count on me Sakura chan to make you the best." She paused for dramatic effects as the smirk grew slyer and wider on her face, "Wedding dress."  
  
"HOOOOOOOEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!" Sakura cried, snapping out of her daydream and blushing furiously.  
  
Tomoyo let out a fitful of giggles as Sakura blushed. "Tomoyo chan!!!" Sakura cried, burying her face in her hands, but Tomoyo could see a dreamy smile from the corner of her face.  
  
Suddenly there was a knock on the door. Still laughing with tears streaming down her face, Tomoyo got up and opened the door. The look on Sakura's face was priceless.  
  
A maid stood behind the door. She smiled weakly as Tomoyo (Still laughing) gestured her to come in.  
  
"Tomoyo-chan.please." Sakura whined from behind her hands.  
  
Tomoyo felt her laughter disappearing as she saw the maid not meeting her eyes.  
  
"What is it Ririko-chan?" Tomoyo asked, wiping the last tear away from her eyes. "Daidouji-san." the maid whispered, her voice sounding a little shaky,  
  
Sakura looked up from her hands at Ririko in concern. "What is it?" asked Sakura, going near Tomoyo as Tomoyo watched with confusion. "Ririko.chan." Tomoyo whispered as she saw tears falling down her maids face. "To-Dai-Daidouji.san." Ririko sobbed quietly with her head still down, "Y- you mother wants you."  
  
Tomoyo and Sakura looked at eachother worriedly as Ririko ran out of the room. "Tomoyo-chan." Tomoyo smiled, trying to reassure Sakura that everything will be alright, "Daijobu Sakura-chan," said Tomoyo as cheerfully as she could, "I'm sure it's nothing that serious, Ririko-chan, after all, is the most sensitive-" "Demo." Sakura gazed at Tomoyo, as though trying to figure out if it was true. "Daijobu, you just sit right here and I'll be back in a flash, she must be going to another of her business trips again."  
  
Sakura relaxed as Tomoyo walked out of the room. Tomoyo-chan is right. Sakura thought as the sound of Tomoyo's footsteps disappeared, After all, how bad could it be.  
  
Tomoyo's heals clicked and echoed as she walked down the hall towards the staircase. For some reason,  
  
*1* Shadows of pain  
  
the lights were closed all through. The only light was from down the staircase, illuminating that part of the hall.  
  
Tomoyo's heart was beating faster then usual. Thoughts and question ran through her usually clear and carefree mind. Why had Ririko been so upset? Why had her mother called her at this hour? What was so urgent that she couldn't have waited for in the morning?  
  
Tomoyo knew that it couldn't have been a business trip. A maid or her bodyguards could have always informed her of such a thing.  
  
There is no need for Sakura-chan to worry. Tomoyo thought as she started down the stairs, I hadn't exactly lied to her, it's probably nothing. Maybe she had just called to give me a lecture or something about staying up late. But for some reason she was doubtful.  
  
You're just being paranoid. Tomoyo scolded herself as she reached the bottom and started to walk towards the den, across another dark hallway.  
  
She walked passed a few classic paintings, which looked as expensive and valuable as almost everything in the Daidouji mension. The Daidouji's had recently moved a to a new mension because of something related to business. She hadn't told exactly what and Tomoyo knew better then to ask her more about it. She knew how much her mother was already stressed about it all in her office, she didn't wanted her to feel uncomfortable in home as well.  
  
All in all, Tomoyo didn't really minded moving away. It was only a few blocks away from her old house and she still get to go to her old school.  
  
A few feet away from her were large French doors underneath which bright yellow light pierced through the solid darkness. Tomoyo quietly turned the doorknob and opened the door wide enough to peak in.  
  
The room was massive with large paintings and portraits hung the wall in golden frames. The wall was painted a creamy white color, which contrasted excellently with the rich, chocolate brown color of the exclusive furniture in the room.  
  
One large, four-poster bed stood in the center with it's light, smooth peach colored cloth pulled back like a curtain and tied neatly with a silk rose pink colored ribbon. A very fluffy creamy pink colored rug was openly visible under the large bed, contrasting attractively to the maroon carpet. Two drawers of the same peach color with gray and red lines, criss-crossing here and there. Behind the bed was a large window through which Tomoyo saw bright and shining stars winking at her from the sky. She hadn't realized how beautiful the night looked this late. The cloth behind the bed was pulled upwards in swirls. The French windows were open outwards and Tomoyo instantly felt a cool breeze cares her face.  
  
On the right side of the beds were large walls of shelves. A similar looking fluffy rug, that was underneath the large bed, sat in the middle of the space between the bed and the small library.  
  
On the left side of the bed was a huge fireplace, the flames hissed and crackled as the shadows of the furniture surrounding it, danced across the large walls.  
  
Tomoyo saw, on one of the huge, arm-chairs, her mother sitting with one arm resting comfortable on the arm of the chair, looking in to space with her head tilted slightly so Tomoyo could only see half of it, the other half was covered in shadow. Her index finger rested on the temple of her head while the other three were curved inwards with the thumb touching her chin lightly.  
  
She didn't seemed to have noticed Tomoyo but Tomoyo saw the way she looked so tiered and old in the light of the fire. Tomoyo hoped it was only because of the light but she couldn't help noticing that her mother looked as though she had aged quiet a few years suddenly. Her eyes seemed extra shiny and liquefied.  
  
Tomoyo opened the door a little wider and entered the room, gently closing the door behind her. She walked timidly towards her, her steps noiseless under the soft carpet. "Okaa-san." she whispered, hating to break the silent she had grown accustomed to while in the soft, cozy room.  
  
Sonomi didn't reacted to her voice. Tomoyo noticed her eyes grew brighter. She looked down and noticed a silver tray near Sonomi with china tea set. Sonomi's saucer was empty but there was a clean white letter beside the cup from which a thin, gold ribbon cascaded down the paper.  
  
Tomoyo looked back at Sonomi and was startled to see a tear slid down her creamy face. "Okaa-san." Tomoyo whispered and she walked over to her. She sat on the arm of the chair and wrapped her arms around her mother's neck.  
  
*2* THE BEGINNING OF CHANGES  
  
Instantly Sonomi broke in to tears and hugged Tomoyo tight. Tomoyo slid on to her lap and hugged her mother tightly, hoping to ease the pain a little for her.  
  
She hated to see her mother cry like this. Usually she was a very strong person who seldom showed any signs of pain. Questions were screaming in Tomoyo's heart but she kept a calm and collective mind. Why was her mother crying? Why had Ririko been crying? Tomoyo had felt something was wrong as she had consoled Sakura. She knew something was wrong when she had walked from her room to her mother's. But Tomoyo knew something was definitely wrong now.  
  
Tomoyo's eye caught a painting of a woman she knew was her aunt, Nadeshiko Fujitaka, Sakura's mother and her mother's cousin. She knew her mother and Nadeshiko were very close, as close as she and Sakura are. She also knew how much Sonomi missed Nadeshiko. They were practically like sisters. Sonomi had even tried to make Tomoyo like Nadeshiko, but gave up when she learned that it wasn't in Tomoyo's heart.  
  
Tomoyo had never seen this painting before. The woman sat gracefully in a chair with Nadeshiko's covering her hair like a tiara. Her emerald eyes shone with light and happiness as she sat there with a graceful smile on her red, cherry lips. Tomoyo had never seen Nadeshiko this beautiful. Was this the reason why her mother was crying? She missed Nadeshiko.  
  
It made sense. Maybe she missed Nadeshiko allot so she wished to see Tomoyo. Ririko was always good in sensing other people's sadness so maybe she had cried out of that.  
  
A wave of relief filled Tomoyo's heart as she hugged her mother tighter.  
  
"Daijobu.Okaa-san." she whispered soothingly as she rubbed her back. It went for quiet a while as Tomoyo continued to sooth and comfort her mother. Finally after Sonomi had calmed down a little, Tomoyo poured her a glass of water which she drank gratefully.  
  
"Daijobu.Okaa-san," Tomoyo whispered, gazing at her mother with concern filling her heart. Sonomi didn't reply. She didn't even looked at Tomoyo as she slid off her lap. Tomoyo gently took her mother's hands in her own. Noticing how small they looked compared to her's. "Okaa-san?" She asked gently. Sonomi's eyes were still red with a faint blush covering her cheeks and nose. "Tomoyo-san." Sonomi stated at last, her voice weak and shaking as if she would burst again.  
  
Tomoyo squeezed her hand lightly. In reality, she didn't know what to do. Sonomi had never acted like this for as long as Tomoyo remembered. She only hoped that comforting her, just like she used to comfort Sakura would help.  
  
Sonomi brought Tomoyo closer and leaned over so that her lips were directly next to Tomoyo's ear. Her lips moved to an o and then wide. It moved in other different ways and as they moved, Sonomi's tears began to fall again.  
  
Tomoyo's eyes were wide as she pulled back from her mother. Sonomi looked back at Tomoyo through blurred tears. Tomoyo calmed herself and looked at the fire. Flickering and hissing with the light that seemed to dance on Tomoyo's face.  
  
There wasn't the usual, optimistic smile on her face, but there wasn't any grief. Her face was completely expressionless as Sonomi looked at her with despair.  
  
"Tomoyo-san." Sonomi whispered as Tomoyo continued to face the fire. "Daijobu.Okaa-san." Said Tomoyo Before Sonomi could say anything, Tomoyo turned and rushed away. "Tomoyo-san!" Sonomi called after her, grief all over her face. "Gomen." Tears slid down her face as she fell on her knees and cried before the flickering flames, still dancing merrily. "Gomen nasai.Tomoyo-san."  
  
Tomoyo panted as she leaned on the wall besides the stairs. Tears were welling up in her eyes and she didn't want anyone to get upset. She slid down on the floor and pulled her knees up to her chest, burying her face in them and trying to calm down. It was no use crying. It wouldn't help. She had to clear her head. Think things over.  
  
FLASH BACK  
  
A young girl of three ran down the stairs excitedly, her purple frock flowing back with her long silky hairs. "Ottou-san!" She cried as she ran in the dining room and jumped on a man's lap. The man laughed and hugged her. "How's my little princess?" he asked "Perfect!" the little girl, cried as she beamed up at her father.  
  
*3* SHADOWS OF PAIN  
  
"Tomoyo-san." A younger version of Sonomi called out, smiling at her daughter slyly with a raised eyebrow. "Gomen nasai.Okaa-san." said Tomoyo hopping down her father's lap. She turned back to her father and smiled happily, "Gomen nasai Ottou-san!" she cried, "Where's Toji-kun and Kauru-chan?" "There upstairs in there room Tomoyo-san," said her father apologetically, "It was quiet a long trip." "Daijobu Ottou-san!" Tomoyo cried carelessly as she jumped next to her father and hugged his arm. "Guess what Ottou-san! I'm going to go to school in two more years!" The man laughed at his daughter's enthusiasm, she was really unusual.  
  
END FLASHBACK  
  
Tomoyo took a couple of deep breaths and stood up. She walked over to the golden framed mirror that hung a few distances away from the wall, leading to the den.  
  
She sighed as a few tears slipped from her eyes again. She quickly wiped them away and stared at the reflection. Before her a young girl of 12 stood. Her face was pale with a hint of blush on her nose and cheeks. Her eyes were red and the tears were still visible from her eyelids.  
  
She wiped her eyes and looked around. The hall was completely deserted. She could hear faint sobs from the den but she tried to get her mind of it.  
  
She reached behind the mirror and removed a silk silver bag tied tightly with a white ribbon. She opened it and took out a face powder.  
  
Quickly and expertly, she added the powder to her cheeks and nose to hide the blush. Then she added some face colored cream to her face, hiding the paleness. She took out a small napkin and ran it over her eyelids slowly, wiping away the tears. She looked back at her reflection. Her eyes were still red.  
  
She took out an eyedropper from the bag and dipped a few drops in the middle of her eyeball. She closed her eyes as she straightened her head and moved it sideways and back. After she felt the liquid spread out evenly in her eyes, she opened it gently. Her eyes were redder for a few minuets because of the wind that immediately hit it. But soon it grew lighter and lighter until the white of Tomoyo's eyes were the normal color.  
  
Tomoyo smiled weakly at her reflection. No one could have told she had just cried. She put on her best cheerful smile. Suddenly she frowned. Even through her eyes had gone the same, normal color; she could still see the pain in them.  
  
Tomoyo closed her eyes again and frowned in concentration. She opened her eyes again to see the same twinkle she had faked so many times in front of Sakura.  
  
She smiled again though it hurt her jaw even though she had been trying this for years, no one, not even her bodyguards could find out what Tomoyo did. Tomoyo had hid several boxes in the same way in other certain places where she was sure no one would find them.  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
"Matte Ottou-san!" cried a four year old Tomoyo, running down the stairs and in to the driveway. Two heads, identical to Tomoyo's popped out of the window of the limousine and looked sadly at the running figure of they're sister. A girl, identical to Tomoyo except her face was a little pale and a boy, also identical to Tomoyo, except that his hairs were shorter (Ofcourse!) glanced back at their father. The man sighed as he gestured the driver to stop the car. As soon as the car was stopped, the two children got off and ran towards Tomoyo. Tomoyo immediately hugged them tightly and began sobbing. Sonomi watched from the distance with sadness evident on her face. The man walked out of the car and Tomoyo broke away from the hug. She looked at her father with a mixture of anger, confusion and hurt. "Ottou-san! You said you wouldn't go away again!" cried Tomoyo indignantly as she rushed to him and started hitting him on the stomach, where she could reach. "You promised!" Cried Tomoyo as fresh tears trailed down her cheeks as she repeated the word with every hit. "Please Tomoyo-chan." the man said, "It hurts to see you cry. Tomoyo immediately stopped and the man took the opportunity to hug her tightly. Tomoyo broke down on  
  
*4* THE BEGININGS OF CHANGES  
  
his shoulder again.  
  
"Gomen Tomoyo-san." he whispered, "I promise we will be together someday." "No.Your lying." Tomoyo shook her head, but she didn't broke away. "I promise Tomoyo-chan, we will be together one day, it's just not today, understand?"  
  
Tomoyo didn't speak for a moment, but she had stopped crying. "Promise?" she asked, tightening her grip. The man gently took her small arms from around his neck and smiled down at her. "Promise." he said, putting his hand near his heart, clasping it in to a fist and helding it out to Tomoyo.  
  
Tomoyo smiled, it was a secret promise sign that her father had taught her and her brother and sister. Tomoyo extended her hand and the man opened his fist and pressed it on her's. Tomoyo took her hand and pressed it where her heart was.  
  
"Don't brake your promise Ottou-san." she whispered, The man kissed her on the cheek and stood up. "Tomoyo-chan!" called the boy as he neared his third and smallest triplet. He and Kauru made the same signs . Tomoyo smiled, feeling better already and extending her hand where they both opened their palms. "We'll see you soon." Said Toji. Kauru nodded as she hugged her sister. "I love you Tomoyo-chan." "I love you guys too." Tomoyo whispered and she pressed her palm to her heart.  
  
END FLASHBACK  
  
As soon as Tomoyo entered the room, Sakura sprang up from her bed. "Tomoyo-chan!" she cried, rushing over to her, "Daijobu desu ka?" "Um" Tomoyo said as she smiled at Sakura, "Daijobu Sakura-chan"  
  
Sky: Well that's the end of chapter one. Hope you have enjoyed it and PLEASE REVIEW! ^_^. If you have any suggestions to make my story better, plz plz plz plz plz give it! I really want to improve my writing coz for once I want to be satisfied. I'm never satisfied with my writing. AND PLEASE REVIEW! The more reviews, the more I write, te more I write, te more the chapters will be updated!  
  
*5* 


	2. Secret Revealed

SECRET REVEALED  
  
Sakura gazed out the window from her seat, not paying attention to her teacher. As usual she had came late and just as usual, Mr. Tareda had given her a last warning. Everything seemed to be normal, but she had a strange feeling at the pit of her stomach overtime she saw Tomoyo.  
  
It was the same feeling she had when she had gone to Tomoyo's house for Christmas for the first time. Tomoyo had said she had a surprise for her.  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
A five-year-old Sakura, with a flaming red blindfold tied around her eyes, stood infront of the huge doors of the Daidouji mension. Wind blew her hair as she frowned impatiently. "Tomoyo-chan!" she asked, "How long do I have to wait!" A five-year-old Tomoyo laughed, "Patience Sakura-chan, wait here for a moment ok, I'll see if the 'surprise is ready! " Sakura heard her running away. Her footsteps clinking lightly on a hard, stone floor.  
  
Sakura huffed and crossed her tiny arms across her chests.  
  
After what seemed like hours to her, she finally heard footsteps approaching her. "Tomoyo-chan?" Sakura called out excitedly, "Is it ready yet?" There was no answer. "Tomoyo-chan, are you there?" asked Sakura, her voice whimpering slightly as a sudden vision of ghosts clouded her mind. "Yes Sakura-chan." Tomoyo's voice suddenly broke out in the silence, showering Sakura with relief, suddenly Sakura frowned again. Something seemed wrong with her new friend. "Tomoyo-chan.Daijobu desu ka?"  
  
There was a pause before Tomoyo spoke again, her voice normal now. "Um, Daijobu Sakura-chan." There was yet another pause. "Tomoyo-chan." Sakura whispered, a strange feeling emitted at the pit of her stomach that she had never felt before. "Oh! Gomen Sakura-chan!" Tomoyo cried. Sakura felt the blindfold being slipped from her eyes. As soon as she opened her eyes, she heard herself gasp. "You get to spend a whole day in my house Sakura-chan." Tomoyo cried excitedly as she took Sakura's hand and ran towards the mension.  
  
Sakura ignored the feeling she felt in her heart. 'Your just imagining things,' she told herself as she followed Tomoyo inside, 'Tomoyo is happy'. 'Atleast' Sakura thought 'Tomoyo seemed happy.'  
  
END FLASHBACK  
  
"Sakura Kinomoto!" Sakura jumped up from her seat in alert. She heard a few people snicker. Mr. Tareda frowned at her, but it soon turned in to a kind smile as Sakura looked down in shame. "I know my classes must be very boring but do try to be alert." He joked. Sakura blushed, "Gomen Sensei." she mumbled as she sat back down. Two chocolate brown eyes looked with concern at the still blushing Sakura.  
  
"Oay, Sakura-chan!" called out a certain chocolate eyed boy as he spotted Sakura and Tomoyo walking towards the large cherry blossom tree to have lunch. Tomoyo and Sakura turned around and broke in to identical smiles. "See you later Sakura-chan," said Tomoyo with a sly grin, "I understand you want some privacy."  
  
Sakura's face immediately flamed up, as she understood what Tomoyo said. But unfortunately Tomoyo was gone and Syaoran was standing right in front of her.  
  
"Are you ok?" he asked as he touched her forehead. Sakura's face darkened in to a deeper shade of red as she felt Sayoran's skin touched her's. Her heartbeat grew faster as Syaoran pulled away with a frown. 'He looks so cute when he frowns like that.' said a small voice in Sakura's head. Sakura's blush darkened  
  
even more. What was happening to her these days? Just the sight of Syaoran wanted to make her run a hundred mile away from him. "You don't seem to have a fever." he said. He leaned down and looked at Sakura, deep in her eyes, "why are you blushing?"  
  
Sakura laughed nervously as she took a few steps back from Syaoran, she thought her head would burst if she blushed even more and if she didn't move away from him a couple of inches. "Nothing, nothing at all, I just.ahhh." Sakura searched for words to describe exactly why she was blushing.  
  
The problem was, she didn't quiet knew why herself. "She's blushing because her boyfriend just came." Said a voice from Sakura's right. Tomoyo had suddenly popped out of nowhere.  
  
Sakura blushed more furiously but Sayoran's eyes darkened.  
  
"Boyfriend?" he asked looking at Sakura with the I-want-to-know-who-she-is- talking-about look. Unfortunately for Syaoran and Sakura, Sakura didn't catch on quick and Tomoyo caught his signal.  
  
"He has chestnut hair, deep amber eyes." she said cheerfully enjoying as each time Sayoran's eyes darkened in anger, "And he's right here!"  
  
Tomoyo could see smoke of anger rising from his head just the way when Sakura had went away with Eriol.  
  
"Ah.I think Chihiru-chan is calling me." Sakura said as she was about to step away from the two, but Tomoyo caught her arm as her eyes sparkled with amusement. "But Sakura-chan, I'm sure you can give some of your special time to your" her eyes sparkled again as they turned in to stars, "Boyfriend." That did it.  
  
A few people looked up from their lunches as an atomic bum exploded right in their school. "Do you think we should warn Syaoran and Sakura on what they are in for?" asked Chihiru, looking at them with a sweat drop. "Nah." said Yamazaki, "We shouldn't steal away her happiness on making them suffer. (Sky: I know I'm making Syaoran even more dense then he really is but that will pay off!)  
  
"Who." Syaoran growled but Tomoyo interrupted him. "Oh you know him, I'm sure you would recognize him when Sakura will kiss him right here, infront of everyone. His face will be very red and wouldn't be able to speak for a while."  
  
Sakura's face ran cold at what she had heard Tomoyo say. A few people who overheard Tomoyo looked up in interest and soon a crowd formed around the three. Syaoran didn't notice them. Tomoyo ignored them, but Sakura was starting to blush again as she tried her best to run away from Tomoyo.  
  
"This is not going to be good." she moaned.  
  
"You bet it wouldn't." Syaoran growled.  
  
For the first time Sakura noticed how scary Syaoran looked with a few of his hairs standing up as though a wolf was about to attack.  
  
Sakura gulped. Syaoran sure can be dense when he wanted to be.  
  
"I'll even show you the picture of them kissing if you want."  
  
"Oh really." hissed Syaoran darkly through gritted teeth.  
  
"Oh yes." Tomoyo said happily, "In just about three."  
  
Tomoyo's hand tightened on Sakura's shirt.  
  
"Two."  
  
Sayoran's glared deepened.  
  
"One."  
  
The crowd hushed down excitedly. Sakura let out a low "Hoe," she knew she couldn't escape from Tomoyo.  
  
"Now!"  
  
It was as though someone had fast-forwarded her life. Tomoyo, with incredible force Sakura didn't know where she had been hiding, threw Sakura at Syaoran. Sayoran's eyes widened in surprise as Sakura came crashing on him and his arm automatically folded around her protectively, just as their lips touched.  
  
There was a moment of silence as both Sayoran's and Sakura's world stopped spinning.  
  
Suddenly as soon as a flash of light flashed on them, the crowd came out of their trance and started hooting and catcalling.  
  
Syaoran and Sakura immediately broke apart with their faces as bright as tomatoes.  
  
"Here it is Li-kun." Said Tomoyo happily as she showed him the picture of him and Sakura she had just taken.  
  
Sayoran's face became redder as he stared at himself with Sakura.  
  
"Daidouji." he hissed  
  
"Well, gotta go!" said Tomoyo as she made an escape, but Sakura and Syaoran were not easy to get rid of.  
  
They chased Tomoyo for a while when Tomoyo suddenly sprinted behind a wall Sakura and Syaoran right behind her.  
  
But as they turned around, Tomoyo was nowhere to be seen. They halted for a moment, just to realize that they were out of breath with two aching feet.  
  
Sakura and Syaoran panted as they leaned against the wall. "Do you see her?" Sakura asked, still panting from exhaustion. Her heart was beating faster then normal. "No." Syaoran panted, "How did she learned to run like that?! She just disappeared!" Sakura nodded, "She's even harder then catching the clow cards!" Sakura gasped.  
  
There was silence as they both caught up with their breaths. "So.ah." Syaoran started, suddenly too nervous to say anything. Sakura felt herself blush again.  
  
"Gomen nasai for what Tomoyo-chan did today Sayaoran-kun." She whispered softly.  
  
"It's ok."  
  
Sakura looked up at him in surprise and Syaoran felt a blush rising his neck. "I mean.you know."  
  
Sakura smiled and stood up, she didn't felt so shy anymore. "Ashiteru Syaoran-kun." she whispered as she kissed him on the cheek. Syaoran could only blush in response.  
  
**************************************************************************** ***********************************************  
  
Sakura hummed happily as she walked out of the school gates after school. "Sakura-chan, matte!" She heard Meilin call. "Nandayo, Meilin-chan?" Sakura asked as Meilin caught up. "Are you going to Daidouji's?" Meilin asked  
  
Sakura shook her head.  
  
"Well now you are!" Meilin commanded, taking her hand and stomping ahead. "Hoe?" Sakura looked at Meilin in confusion, "But why do you need me Meilin- chan?" Meilin stopped and turned around. Sakura sweat-dropped to see two river of tears flowing down Meilin's face.  
  
"Because I forgot the way Sakura-chan!!!" She cried.  
  
A large fist slammed on her head. "Baka Meilin." Said Syaoran with a sweat-drop on his head and eyes semi closed. A vein popped out of Meilin's head and fist.  
  
"Don't call me Baka you Baka!" Meilin cried which almost blew the two away to the next hill. She huffed and puffed before changing to her I'm-extra-sweet-if-you-do-as-I- say-or-feel-my-wrath image. "Shall we go Sakura-chan, Syaoran?" she asked sweetly, but the two saw the fire flicking in her eyes. "Ha-Hai!"  
  
Sakura pressed the doorbell to the side huge iron gates and stepped back. "Who is it?" came a voice from the speaker. "Ah.Sakura Kinomoto with Li Syaoran and Li Meilin."  
  
Meilin saw the camera moved towards them. She frowned at it and made a face. A vein popped out of the camera. "You may go in," said the voice though it sounded a little stiff.  
  
Sakura and Syaoran walked in, followed by Meilin. But just as Meilin reached inside, the gates slammed shut, sending a chill down Meilin's back.  
  
"Ha! Missed me!" she cried at the camera and started to walk off when she realized she wasn't moving. Looking back she paled to find her skirt stuck to the gates. A low evil laugh emitted from the speaker.  
  
Meilin tried to break free but her skirt wouldn't come out. She looked infront to see Sakura and Syaoran hadn't realized that she was not with them. "Oay Syaoran!" she called  
  
Syaoran turned around.  
  
"Nandayo Meilin?" he asked, sounding a little annoyed. "My skirt's stuck in the gates!" Meilin wailed. Sakura moved foreword to help but Syaoran turned around. "Congratulations!" he yelled at Meilin, taking Sakura's hand and walking towards the mension.  
  
A last blast was heard and just as Sakura was about to see what happened, Syaoran pulled her to the side, just as a red figure rushed down and slammed hard on the French doors.  
  
Meilin collapsed back, twitching in pain as the door opened and Tomoyo's head popped out. "Ohayo minna." She said cheerfully, then she noticed Meilin on the ground. "Huh? What happened to Meilin-chan?"  
  
Sakura sweat-dropped.  
  
"She's in her normal state." Syaoran shrugged. "Well, come on in," said Tomoyo cheerfully as she turned around, "I'll have some refreshments ready for you, how does some lemonade and chocolate-chip cookies sound?" she asked, leading them to the dining room.  
  
Sayoran's eyes lit up at the mention of chocolate as Sakura and Meilin agreed whole-heartedly.  
  
"I'll bring your assigned music Meilin-chan," Tomoyo said as they three sat down, "It'll just take a minute."  
  
"Since when did you get assigned for music?" Syaoran asked.  
  
"Since I joined choir practice!" Meilin said proudly.  
  
Syaoran made a noise that seemed like a half laugh and a snort.  
  
"Make fun all you want!" she said haughtily, "We'll see who will be laughing when I'll dazzle everyone with my magnificent voice!"  
  
"Maybe we should warn them to bring ear plugs." Syaoran muttered. "I'll go help Tomoyo-chan." Said Sakura quickly as she got up.  
  
But Syaoran and Meilin didn't seemed to hear her.  
  
"You're just jealous that I'm going to be popular and you'll stay a weirdo who doesn't let anyone come near him except a certain Cherry Blossom!"  
  
Sayoran's face flamed up, "At least I don't out on crazy ways to make myself humiliated! Ha! Dazzle everyone indeed, I think not!"  
  
Meilin stuck her tongue out at him, "Well everyone will think it is!"  
  
Sakura sighed as a large sweat-drop appeared on her head.  
  
She walked out of the dining room, gently closing the door behind him. Those two seemed to be always fighting.  
  
She turned away from the door and found herself engulfed by darkness.  
  
She suddenly realized how quiet the Daidouji mention was. Her heart began to beat faster.  
  
And scary said a small voice in her head. Sakura ignored it as she walked a little ahead. There were faint voices coming from the other room right across the dining room. The door was ajar slightly. Curiosity taking over her, Sakura tiptoed towards the door as she heard Tomoyo's voice.  
  
"WHAT DO YOU WANT ME TO UNDERSTAN OKAA-SAN!"  
  
Sakura stiffled a gasp.  
  
Tomoyo's heart was beating fast. She knew she was going to burst out if she didn't do something soon. She calmed down a little, holding back tears of pain and looked at her mother. Hatred spilling out of her eyes as she gazed down at her in disgust.  
  
"I'm going to England tonight." She said in a low, cold voice that ran chills down both Sonomi and Sakura, "Not anymore delays Okaa-san, you have already done enough." "But.Tomoyo-chan.your school." "Do you think I care about that!" Tomoyo hissed as she tried to keep her voice low, "My sister had been sick for so many years and you didn't tell me, she died a year before and you didn't tell me, you kept me separated from my father and brother and you still don't want me to go to them!" Sakura gasped.  
  
"It's time I decide what is right for my self Okaa-san," Tomoyo added softly as a tear slipped down her eye,  
  
"You don't know what is right or wrong, you will never understand!" cried Sonomi as tears flew freely down her face. She paused as she looked at Tomoyo, there was no need to get angry. "I only did what was best for you Tomoyo, I am your mother and don't you forget that!"  
  
"I have a father and a brother and don't YOU forget that!" Tomoyo cried out suddenly. She couldn't hold it in her anymore. All the frustration, pain and anger she had kept trapped inside her was spilling out uncontrollably. For a moment Tomoyo couldn't speak with the pressure of all the powerful emotions over powering her body. But she didn't need to. Sonomi gazed in shock as Tomoyo's eyes flashed a series of emotions a child her age shouldn't or even a woman her age should be feeling.  
  
"I'm going to England tonight.Ririko-chan had bought me the tickets." Tomoyo said finally, as she struggled to keep herself calm. A huge headache had engulfed her head.  
  
Sonomi threw an angry look at Ririko.  
  
"Ririko-chan is going with me Okaa-san." Tomoyo said. There was no emotion in her eyes anymore.  
  
Tomoyo walked away from the room before Sonomi could say anything.  
  
Just as she opened the door, her heart stopped for a minute.  
  
Sakura was standing before her, tears streaming down her eyes as she clasped her two hands to her heart.  
  
"Tomoyo-chan." she whispered.  
  
Tomoyo finally let her tears fall down and Sakura rushed to hug her.  
  
"I'm sorry Tomoyo-chan." Tomoyo smiled through her tears, "Daijobu Sakura-chan," she whispered, hugging her back as Sakura began sobbing on her shoulder.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me Tomoyo-chan?" asked Sakura as she pulled away from Tomoyo.  
  
Tomoyo smiled weakly and shook her head, she couldn't talk anymore. Her face crumbled again and she buried her face in her hands trying to gain control. Sakura patted her back comfortingly.  
  
"I'm coming with you Tomoyo-chan." Sakura said.  
  
Tomoyo shook her head.  
  
"I don't want to hear anything, I'm coming with you," Sakura said determinedly through her tears, "And don't cry or you'll make me cry all over again."  
  
Tomoyo smiled again as she burst in to tears.  
  
Sakura just hugged her, not saying anything. 


End file.
